


Under His Eye

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Assault, Branding, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ectobiology, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Feminization, I wouldnt really call it branding?? its more like, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Victim Blaming, tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Stretch stared down at his boots, fiddling with the cheap, scratchy fabric of the offensively red dress. He was standing at the gate of his new Commander's house, waiting with his head hung low for Blue to summon and introduce him. He was glad the humans (if he could even call them that) didn't subject Blue to the same life they did him.





	1. Who's In Charge Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a short break from writing Everything Stays (which is being worked on I promise! Just deepening the plot) to write this, since I can't get the idea out of my head lol. You'd probably have to watch The Handmaid's Tale to understand in depth what happened to America??? but it's not too necessary I don't think. 
> 
> UT- Papyrus & Sans  
> UF- Red (Sans) & Edge (Papyrus)  
> US- Blue & Stretch  
> FSG- Coffee (Papyrus) & Wine (Sans)

Stretch stared down at his boots, fiddling with the cheap, scratchy fabric of the offensively red dress. He was standing at the gate of his new Commander's house, waiting with his head hung low for Blue to summon and introduce him. He was glad the humans (if he could even call them that) didn't subject Blue to the same life they did him.

~ . ~

When they first arrived on the surface, it was nothing like they were expecting. The first thing they found a bit off was pointed out by Wine, regarding the men in black, standing down near the edge of the mountain like they were protecting it. They appeared not to notice the large group monsters at first, but when they did, it was clear their assumptions were wrong. Any monsters who they saw as intimidating and dangerous were instantly gunned down despite protests and the efforts made to defend themselves. Even the king, who greeted them with open arms and a fearful smile was torn to meaningless dust.

Due to the new laws on the surface, a majority of the Commanders came upon an agreement: that most of the male monsters that reached the surface were utterly useless. They brought a good group into a big white room, forcing them onto the wall to be exterminated via gunfire, while all female monsters were tagged, converted to Handmaids, and sent off to start their new life. The Eyes ushered in the group of skeleton brothers, reaching for Wine first. He seemed obliging, despite the quiet sobs of his lover as he was held back by his younger brother. However, their process was brought to a screeching halt when they roughly grabbed Wine by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall

He had every reason to react to their manhandling the way he did. Out of the group of eight, he was given the most shit. From his heeled boots, to his relationship, to even the way he held himself, they made it a point to make it known he was a disgrace to man and monster kind alike. So when he elbowed the Eye in his jaw and summoned a wall of bones between him and them, the other seven honestly weren't all that surprised. 

"Get your fucking hands off of me you whelp!" He said through gritted teeth. All of the Eyes in the room reacted quickly, raising their guns aimed straight for him. 

And Wine didn't even flinch.

In fact, he cackled.

"Hold your fire." A voice echoed in the room. A Commander had seated himself in the far corner of the room, watching silently as the Eyes killed one monster after the other. Though, he seemed intrigued by the way Wine tried to defend himself. He slowly got up and strode over, observing the wall of wine red bones between him and the skeleton.

He dragged his fingertips up the length of one of them, noting the slight prickle of pain it left against them. With a disgusted noise, Wine collapsed the attack, glancing up to glare daggers into the Commander. "How'd you do that, monster?" He questioned lowly, as he eyed Wine up and down. He only chuckled sourly, grinning. "Why on Earth should I tell a disgrace like you?" The Commander lifted his eyebrows slightly, but otherwise showed no surprise to Wine's defiance. He quickly threw the back of his hand against Wine's face, his head flinching to the side slightly from the impact. Wine slowly lifted his hand, touching his cheek gently where he'd been slapped. A soft growl rattled his rib cage as he slowly flitted his eyes back towards the Commander. He leaned in next to Wine's skull, whispering. 

"And who are you to disrespect me?"

Wine didn't respond, his hand glowing softly. He did, however, spit at the Commander's face, causing him to rear back in disgust. He let out a noise before motioning to Wine, glancing to all the Eyes in the room. "Strip him and find out how he pulled that shit." Before they could move, Wine quickly lifted his hand as it glowed aggressively. Before he could summon an attack, the Commander grabbed his arm in an iron grip, staring Wine down. A sickening, wet crack resounded in the small room. The sound of Wine screaming was something Stretch found he would never forget as all of the Eyes rushed past the group and towards Wine. 

He heard a loud clang as Wine's armor was tossed carelessly to the side, before one of the Eyes quickly held up his soul, gripping it tightly as Wine thrashed and screamed from the sheer pain of that alone. The Commander lifted his palm, motioning for them to stop as he took the soul from the Eye. He turned it over in his hand, lifting a brow as a sick grin tore across his face. "What's this now?" The only answer he got was in the form of Wine's shallow breaths as he held in his tears, thrashing against the hands holding him down.

Stretch caught a glimpse of Wine's face as he was being held down. They made eye contact for a split second, and that's when he saw it. The raw fear in Wine's expression. He knew then that of all people, if Wine was afraid, they aught to be terrified.

He could only watch as the Commander's eyes trailed down Wine's body. He noted how he seemed to stop and stare at his joins, which were glowing brightly from his agitated magic. His eyes finally stopped at his pelvis, where his iliac crests were barely covered by his unbuttoned pants. They weren't as bright as the rest of him, but it was enough to catch the Commander's attention. He handed the soul off to another Eye as he placed both of his hands on either one, caressing them slightly. He glanced up just quick enough to catch Wine's expression change, from raw fear to utterly terrified. His sockets widened to the size of dinner plates as he kicked and thrashed, trying to get his hands off of him.

"No! Nononono **unhandmethisINSTANT!"** The Commander only grinned in response, yanking his pants down fully as he began caressing other parts of his pelvis roughly. He watched as magic clouded around it slowly, before forming an entrance unwillingly. Wine was outright sobbing, his kicks growing weaker and weaker by the second. The Commander chuckled darkly, as he slowly began to drag his fingers up his mound. That apparently brought all of his lost strength as he delivered a heel directly into the Commander's face. He fell back clutching his face as he muttered a stream of curses. He looked at Wine with a special kind of fire in his eyes before he waved the Eyes away with his opposite hand. "Take that _thing_ outside and teach it a fucking lesson." They made quick work of grabbing Wine and dragging him away unceremoniously, despite his screams of protest. The group watched, Coffee whining softly as he began to slowly make his way towards the door they dragged him through. Before he could even make it three steps, Edge grabbed his wrist roughly, pulling him back. He made a sad noise of protest, but listened carefully as he leaned close to his skull.

"It'll be okay, you'll see him when he gets back, alright?" Edge gently rested his hand atop the other skeleton's, rubbing it softly. He seemed to calm down, leaning against Edge's shoulder as he nodded reluctantly. Their attention was quickly drawn to the Commander standing back up, making a face at the group in front of him.

"Disobey, and there will be consequences."

~ . ~

Shortly after Wine returned, they were all ushered into a hallway in front of a relatively small room with a cord running out of it and down the hall. Stretch couldn't help but stare down at Wine, the way his eyes seemed glossed over, his eyelights the size of pinpricks as his bones softly rattled. He could see dents in his armor, as well as bruises and scratch marks in his bones, mainly around his pelvis. He didn't want to ask or disturb the other, since he seemed content with gripping Coffee's arm like it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart. 

They all lifted their head as a woman exited the room, motioning for Papyrus to come forth and enter. She had on a long dress that was a deep olive, as well as a scarf tied around her head. As he began to walk forward he felt Sans grip his arm, a distraught look on his face. He only returned the look as he let himself be yanked out of Sans' grip, and pulled into the room. The woman closed the door as she pushed him in, leaving her to the other skeletons in the hall.

She slowly walked past them, their eyes following her as she looked them all up and down, as if she was sizing them up. "Disgusting creatures, you all are. It seems a lesson is in order." She stopped in front of Coffee and Wine, noticing how Wine was clutching onto him tightly. Her hands were clasped behind her back, so none of them were really expecting her to pull out a large, thick rod. It seemed innocent enough, if that could even be said about it, until she pressed it to Wine's neck, and he yelped as the sound of electricity crackling through the air ripped through the quiet. Wine fell to his knees, panting softly. "There will be no touching each other here on out, as you all will only be touched by the Commander who you are assigned to, or, if they see it fit, the Commander's Wife." Wine was still shivering gently on the floor as Coffee instantly got down next to him, muttering Wine's name reassuringly. The Aunt scowled, pushing the rod roughly into Coffee's neck and watching as he let out a scream and clutched his head.

"What on **EARTH** is wrong with you?! Have you no respect?" Edge snapped. She glanced up at him, noticing that he was the tallest of the bunch. She only grinned as she turned towards him, craning her neck to make eye contact with him. "I am only punishing them as the Lord sees fit. Do you think you're above him, creature?" Edge sputtered, confused as he responded. "I **highly** doubt abusing innocent people with a cattle prod of all things is in the strange book you all seem to worship." She grinned before pressing it quickly to Edge's neck, watching as he flinched but did nothing more. Her face morphed from smugness to subtle fear as she pulled back, watching as Edge held his neck with annoyance. Suddenly, a mechanical whir cut through the silence, followed by Papyrus' muffled scream. "pap?!" Sans began to walk towards the door as the Aunt glanced over to him, lifting the prod. "Stay in line!" She aimed for his neck before Edge gripped her wrist painfully. She dropped the rod, choking slightly before glancing up at him. "That alone could fucking kill him," he dropped her wrist, glaring her down ", I'd be less careless if I were you."

The door flew open as Papyrus bounded out of it, falling to his knees and into Sans' arms as he sobbed. "pap? what's wrong bro, did they hurt you?" He only shivered and cried louder in response, burying his face into the fluff of Sans' hoodie. He distantly felt marrow staining the sleeve wrapped around Papyrus' head as he continued to sob. The Aunt could only stand by and watch as Papyrus sobbed.

~ . ~

The process was quite the same for the others, save for Edge, Red, and Wine. A red piece of metal curved around their vertebrae, and pierced almost directly through the bone. It was almost enough to kill them, but, to Stretch's dismay, it didn't. They were sent off to a room with rows and rows of desks, some near the front occupied while the rest of the desks were empty. A large projector sat on a stand in the very front of the room in front of a screen. As they were being filed in, he noticed how much their clothing stuck out to him. They were wearing bright red dresses, with bonnets that kept their faces from being shown unless you were looking at them head on. Their hands were clasped in front of them on the desks as they stared ahead in silence. The Aunts at the front and back of the line walked forward, motioning for Papyrus to sit down. He seemed uneasy as they positioned him how they saw fit. Sans was right behind him, being stripped of his hoodie as they forced him more roughly into his seat. Next was Edge, who shook off their grabbing hands and sat down himself. Wine followed suit, Coffee sitting in the seat directly next to him. That left Stretch, Red, and Blue. 

"Lift your arms." One of them said passively. He lifted them, shaking ever so slightly as they pulled the hem of his hoodie up and off of his body entirely. He instantly felt how cold it was, clutching his ribcage through his tank top as he sat down in front of Edge. Red was next, staring up at them as he shucked off his jacket. He had been deathly silent the whole time, presumably scared of misbehaving since he had the lowest HP out of all of them. He sat down next to Stretch, sighing softly as he rested his clasped hands on the desk and bounced his leg. Blue let himself be led to sit in the very far corner of the room, next to Papyrus. Once they were all seated, the Aunt from the hallway entered from a door on the other side of the room. She smiled, walking in slowly with her hands behind her back.

"Welcome, all of you, to the Rachel And Leah center." She spoke as she slowly made her way around the room. "All of you have been sent here for a purpose, that is your duty to serve for as long as our Lord is willing." Stretch perked up at that, turning his attention fully onto the Aunt as he heard whispering from behind him. "what the fuck is she talkin' about..?" Red muttered softly. "The purpose for you, girls," she glanced up, scowling at the group of skeletons in the back of the room, "and disgusting creatures alike is to serve your Commander." He felt Edge's desk shaking slightly as his leg bounced. He turned his head, making eye contact with him to reassure him at least a little before turning back to the sound of her voice. "You all have been greatly blessed." She chuckled happily, eyeing all of the people in the room. "For you get to bear children for your Commander and Commander's Wife, and serve your rightful role as their handmaiden." She beamed, seeming truly pleased with herself. 

All of them stayed completely silent and still from shock, taking in the information. "You all are truly special! Getting a chance like this." She made her way to the back of the room, striding past Edge and Wine's desks, stopping near Papyrus'. She chuckled, gently caressing his skull before walking past. A shiver wracked his frame, causing his bones to rattle softly. "From this day forth you will serve your role in earnest, as this is how it will be for the rest of your lives. Isn't that just wonderful?"

The rest of her speech was much of the same, going on and on about how important their role was. She talked for what seemed like hours before they were dismissed, around 8 o'clock. They led the skeletons to an area a bit farther away from the human handmaids, forcing them to lay down and close their eyes. As soon as the Aunts left, Red bolted upright on his bed, glancing around. "baby blue..?" He whispered sweetly. The only light they had was streaming through the windows of the large building, casting moonlight onto the floor tiles and their skulls. Stretch heard Blue shift near him, seeing the gleam of his eyelights in his peripheral vision. "Yes..?" He said tiredly. Red slowly slid off of the bed, padding over to him in socked feet. Blue sat up as he pushed his legs off the edge of the bed and let them dangle there. Red kneeled down in near his pelvis, allowing Blue to gently hold his skull as he cradled him gently. "do y' think we're gonna be okay, sweetheart?" He whispered softly. It wasn't uncommon for Red to go to Blue for reassurance, since he had a hard time thinking for himself in general. Stretch was honestly worried this place would break him. Blue sighed, stroking his skull, "I don't know, love, I really don't, but I'll stay with you, okay?" Red nodded, allowing Blue to pet his skull for a moment longer before he stood slowly, enveloping him in a tight hug. A soft clack could be heard as he kissed his forehead and padded back to his bed, curling up into a small ball. Stretch sighed, rolling over only to be met with piercing red eyelights. His breath hitched momentarily before Edge reached his hand across the space between their beds. Stretch glanced down at his hand, seeming uncertain before reaching for it and squeezing it softly. Edge's expression softened before a loud bang resounded in the room. The double doors flew open, and Edge quickly drew his hand back, dimming his eyelights and closing his sockets. Stretch did the same, though he could only hope the others had too.

A much louder noise startled him. Coffee screamed loudly as he was yanked out of Wine's bed, kicking and screaming as he reached for his older brother while tears fell down his face. "Wine! Wine!" He whimpered breathlessly as two Aunts pulled him away. Edge bolted upright, his eyelights brightening as he did so. "Excuse me." He said tightly, his voice clipped. They stopped, staring Edge down. "Lay back down, creature, this doesn't concern you," one of them sneered. Edge had to physically stop himself from barking out a laugh as he scooted near the edge of the bed. "Actually, it does. Let him stay with his brother. He's quite literally the only thing keeping him mentally in check, but you're going to drag him away to do what? Beat him? Return him to Wine at _once_." He hissed.

Stretch was actually kind of surprised when he watched them eye each other before slowly making their way back to Wine. They set him on the edge of his bed, slowly removing their hands from his arms. He watched as Coffee threw himself into Wine's arms, whining out an apology as Wine simply stroked his back. His expression seemed so empty when Coffee had been taken, but a small quirk of a smile was on his face as he cradled his brother against his chest. He kissed his head, stroking it gently as he whispered something softly against his skull. The Aunts dismissed themselves, quickly striding out the doors and closing them softly. Stretch settled back down onto the bed with a defeated sigh, hugging his pillow to his chest. He wondered faintly if there was anyway they'd escape this place.


	2. Open Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same old same old, the bones get their new clothes and suffer uwu
> 
> **Warning! There's a Non-Con scene after "He refused to accept that this was his reality," so skip if it makes you uncomfy!**
> 
> Also finally got off my ass and made a tumblr: [tyytanb0n3d](https://tyytanb0n3d.tumblr.com/)

Stretch woke up from a restless sleep to someone shaking him awake. If it wasn't for the strong smell of disinfectant, he would've forgotten where he was. "wake up, asshole!" Why was Red even trying to wake him up? He groaned as he threw the covers off of him, sitting upright slowly as he stretched his arms above his head. He surveyed the room, seeing that him and Red were the only two in the room. "where's everyone else?" He turned to face him fully, but stopped. Maybe he was still dreaming?

Red was wearing a dress the color of his namesake, but it honestly looked too big on him, the end of it coming down to touch the floor. But, from what he could see, he was wearing brown boots, also a bit too big on him. He finally trailed his eyes back up to his face, catching his distraught yet frustrated look. "they're all in th' dinin' hall, except for you!" He grumbled. Stretch sighed, swinging his legs to dangle off the bed as he stood. His bones popped as he stretched his spine, sighing as he deflated back to his normal slouch. "what's with the weird get-up? you look fresh out of the eighteen-hundreds." Stretch chuckled, watching as Red scowled back. "it won' be as funny when you're th' one wearin' it," he muttered, taking Stretch by the arm and leading him out of the double doors.

They walked down a long hallway, going straight for the double doors at the other end. Different doors lined the hallway, each with a number and it's purpose written above it. He only caught glimpses through the small windows in them, but saw much of the same. Rooms filled with rows and rows of desks and chairs, all lined up neatly. "did I miss anything important?" Red stiffened at that, eyeing him wearily. "they made us go over all these rules for when we get sent off. 'pparently the wives hold us down while th' commander fucks us or somethin'. then they spewed a buncha bullshit about how lucky we are, yadda yadda, then they shoved us into these dresses and sent us to the cafeteria." Stretch's eyes widened as he took all the information, frowning slightly as he tightened his grip on Red's hand, who returned the action without question. When they reached the doors, Red let go of him to yank it open with a grunt. He was greeted to the sight of what seemed like a cafeteria but much more..dreary. The walls were an off-white color, and there was a large stage near the back. At the front of the room was what he assumed to be the kitchen, where they prepared the food. He wondered distantly if they had honey. In the middle of the cafeteria were rows of long tables with stools lined up along either side. He glanced around, seeing if he could spot his brother, or maybe Edge, but all of them had on big white bonnets, making it hard to tell. 

"Ah! I'm glad to see you're awake!" His head snapped in the direction of the voice. It was the same Aunt from yesterday, beaming at him and Red, who quickly lowered his head and stared at the ground. She made her way over to him, eyeing him up and down, and frowned. "Did OfDaniel not give you a change of clothes?" Stretch's brow furrowed as he tilted his head. "what?" The Aunt shook her head, chuckling to herself. She walked forwards, resting a hand on Red's shoulder. He flinched, but she appeared to ignore it. "OfDaniel. They've been assigned a Commander. Isn't that wondrous?" She patted Red's shoulder before putting her attention back on Stretch. "Come come, we need to get you new clothes." She reached out to grab Stretch's wrist, ignoring how he subtly leaned away from her touch. She pulled him roughly out of the door, leading him to a room that seemed barren, save for a rack where several red dresses hung. Closing the door, she motioned for Stretch to follow her further into it as she took a dress off of the rack and handed it to him. He eyed it with a look of disgust, glancing back up at the Aunt. "is this..necessary, Aunt..?" He didn't know her name, nor did he care, he just honestly didn't want to wear it. It had already been a day or two since he he was stripped of the comfort of his sweatshirt, and he already missed the feeling of the soft fabric against his bones. The Aunt grimaced, striding back towards Stretch and tilting his head downwards so it was facing the floor. "It's Aunt Lydia, and yes, it is absolutely necessary. How else are people to know of your important role? Now change. You've missed out on far too much." Ah yes, the role where he was held down and forced to have some bastards kid. How charming, and it came with a free dress.

He grabbed the bottom of his tank top, pulling it up and over his head. Dropping it on the floor carelessly, he grabbed the waist band of his shorts and pulled down, kicking them away with a sigh. Aunt Lydia grimaced behind him, scooping up his clothes. "And get out of those sneakers, they're hideous." Stretch tensed at that, frowning as he toed out of his shoes slowly. Blue had gotten them for him as a birthday present, paired with the sweatshirt he got him the following day. The color was "absolutely outrageous" to Blue, but he'd do anything to see Stretch smile. She snatched them up as he was pulling the dress over his head. The fabric fell with a soft hiss, stopping just at his ankles. Lydia walked past him, going back to the rack to get him a pair of the same ugly brown boots he'd seen Red in. She sat them down in front of him, then exited the room with his clothes. 'probably going to throw them away', Stretch thought sadly. He was left alone with his thoughts for a few moments before she re-entered, but with a sleek, white box in her hands. She made a noise akin to a stifled giggle as she handed it off to Stretch, who opened it cautiously. As he pulled back the lid and stared at the contents of the box, he made a soft noise of disappointment. It was a white bonnet, the same one he saw all of the other handmaids in the cafeteria wearing. He sighed shakily as Aunt Lydia fawned over it, taking it delicately out of the box and tilting it left and right. "Let me help you put it on, dear." She said sweetly, standing on her tiptoes to press the back of the bonnet to Stretch's head. It pulled on with a strange snap, and instantly he could tell the difference.

Everything seemed muffled as it was pulled taught against his skull. It rested uncomfortably against his jaw, and he had no peripheral vision in it. He'd have to turn his head everywhere to see any and everything. He felt trapped in it. "You look perfect," Aunt Lydia cooed as she lifted a hand to his face. She rubbed her thumb against his cheekbone, causing him to shudder with discomfort. It felt less disgusting when it was Edge's hand, lovingly caressing his face and telling him all the things he found beautiful about him. He wanted nothing more than to hear all of those things now. In a different situation, of course.

"Come on, you have an important day ahead of you!" She exclaimed cheerily, pulling Stretch again by the arm and out of the small room. They only had to walk a little ways down the hall before making it to the cafeteria again, where he was pointed to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria that was entirely full, save for one seat. He walked slowly over, his boots clicking loudly against the tile. When he was seated, he glanced around, trying to find a familiar face, before he was kick gently in the shin. It wasn't enough to hurt, but he did glance up at who delivered it. He relaxed as he was met with the flare of ruby red eyelights. Edge. He was dressed the same as him, though he honestly looked way more uncomfortable. He couldn't imagine being in his position, coming from a world where he was constantly watching his back, and having all of his senses deafened. His hands rose against the table as he began signing to him.

' _Hello, love. Are you doing okay?_ ' Edge's eyelights held nothing but concern and admiration for the other as he rested his hands back on the table, waiting for a response.

' _i'm tired and uncomfortable, but i'll manage. and you?_ ' Stretch met his eyelights, seeing an expression on him he couldn't recognize. Edge sighed, lifting his hands again.

' _I'm afraid._ ' He signed simply, resting his hands back on the table. Stretch nodded, putting his hands on the table as well. The handmaid next to Edge turned to face him, but he couldn't see past his bonnet. He did, however, see that their hands were made of bone, and relaxed a little.

' _Papyrus?_ ' That must've been Blue, then. He nodded, signing back. ' _yes, it's me._ ' He could see Blue's shoulders deflate as he clasped his hands back together, fiddling with his thumbs.

The sound of someone tapping a microphone resounded in the cafeteria, drawing the handmaids' attention to the stage, where Aunt Lydia stood. She smiled, her eyes drifting across the crowd. "Good morning, girls! I hope we're all in good spirits today." She nodded to them, receiving a chorus of every handmaid saying 'Yes, Aunt Lydia'. He could've sworn he heard Edge say it, but he didn't want to dwell on that for longer than he needed to. "Today, you all will be sent off to begin your new lives! You all have been carefully assigned to your Commanders, so we truly hope you do your job and do it well!" Apparently whatever this is is now an occupation on the surface! Great. "You all are separated based on the district you'll be sent to, and permanently reside. Unless, we have complications, which I know we won't, will we girls?" "No, Aunt Lydia." It was honestly really frightening, the way they all said it in unison. Stretch turned his head, glancing down either side of the table. He spotted more skeletal hands, counting eight. Good, all of them were on the same table. He slowly began to drown out the Aunts talking, being left to stew in his thoughts. These humans didn't even seem like they had souls of their own.

"...The only exception to this rule will be OfSmith and OfAustin." What rule? Two handmaids stood, nodding. "Yes, Aunt Lydia," they said in unison. Wine and Coffee. They sat back down, Wine gently patting his brother's back as he tried to get him to calm down. His hands fidgeted at his side as he leaned against Wine's skull, muttering his name in a questioning tone. "They will stay together for..medical purposes." Aunt Lydia cleared her throat, continuing with her speech. Oh, so they finally decided to look into Coffee's condition. He wouldn't last 10 seconds without Wine to comfort him and keep him calm. "...with that said, girls, I hope you all will realize how important you are to us. You're all wonderful seeds ready to be planted." Okay. Ew. She clapped twice, every handmaid standing as they were filed table by table out of the cafeteria to an exit by the kitchen. Stretch stood in line in front of Edge, keeping his hands clasped in front of him as he made his way out of the door and out-- into? He glanced around, slightly confused as he lifted his leg and stepped into the room. As he sat down, he realized it must've been a van. It was entirely red on the inside, with curtains to match covering the windows. Edge filed in after Stretch, followed by Wine and Coffee. Only about four people could fit on each of the benches that were pushed on either side of the van, so it was a bit cramped. Blue sat across from Stretch, sitting down as Sans, Papyrus, and Red situated themselves next to him. The doors were shut, banged on twice, and they suddenly lurched forwards. Red was eyeing the inside of the van wearily, glancing at all the corners and beneath the benches. Once he stopped looking, he sighed, settling back down.

"i can't believe all this time, i dreamed 'a comin' to th' surface, and this is what we get..?" Red muttered. It was a wonder they could even hear him over the rumbling of the van against the road. Silence followed his statement before Papyrus spoke up. "I've always wanted to drive a red sports car but..now I don't even know if I enjoy the color as much as I did before all of this.." Sans rested his head on his baby brother's shoulder as he let out a disappointed sigh. "..I miss my battle body.." He murmured against Sans' skull. The rest of the ride was filled with silence, save for Coffee muttering incoherent things to his brother, which only he seemed to understand. Stretch leaned forward, turning his head to look at the two. Wine seemed way more alert than he did yesterday, almost happy. Though, Coffee was the one who seemed to be falling apart now. He kept grabbing at the neck of his dress, saying something about strings and pawing at it sadly. Wine nodded, whispering to him as he held his hand and pet his skull with his free one. Coffee seemed to relax a little at that, but still whined and prattled on the rest of the ride.

~.~

"And this is your new handmaid, OfJacob!" Aunt Lydia exclaimed. Stretch lowered his head, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. "blessed be the fruit." He murmured. Commander Jacob simply grunted, stepping to the side to let Stretch and Aunt Lydia in. Stretch fought to keep his eyes on the floor instead of observing his new surroundings. He heard Aunt Lydia and Commander Jacob having a conversation quietly, something about him 'not wanting to have his child by a disgusting creature'. He kept his head down, waiting for them to finish. "OfJacob! Are you deaf?!" Aunt Lydia had his arm in a vice grip in a matter of seconds, pulling him up the stairs of the house and into a room. He was shoved in roughly, fighting to keep his balance as Aunt Lydia sighed with exasperation. "This is where you'll be resting until the ceremony tonight. Keep your head out of the clouds!." "y-yes, aunt lydia," he said reluctantly. She grunted, briskly walking out of the room and closing the door with a slam. Listening to her footsteps descending, he stood upright, sighing as he finally lifted his head to survey the room.

"oh you've gotta be fuckin' kidding me--"

The room was small, a bed pushed into the far corner of it. Stretch could just tell by looking at it that he wouldn't sleep comfortably that night. His eyes drifted over to a toilet not far away, as well as a bathtub situated near it. He sighed loudly, looking around the room for anything else uninteresting. There was a small closet, with more infuriating red dresses hung up inside. Another entry was near it, but he honestly couldn't be bothered to look. He shuffled over to the bed, sitting down with a curse as several springs dug into his tailbone. He propped his arm up on his knee, resting his head in his palm as he stared off into space. 

**He refused to accept that this was his reality.**

~.~

Stretch knelt down against the red fabric, keeping his hands neatly folded in his lap. He didn't know what all the ceremony entailed, but he just hoped it'd be painless and over with as soon as possible. He tried to ignore the fear that ran down his spine at the feeling of the Eyes..well..eyes on him. Not only did he shove Stretch into the room, but he had a gun, which was enough of a reason not to misbehave. What he couldn't understand was what the ceremony had to do with the Commander _and_ the wife. Was this some kind of ritual?

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps approach behind him. He heard the Commander talking to the Eye, finishing his sentence with "Under his eye." God, he hoped this wasn't a ritual where he was the sacrifice or something equally horrifying. The wife approached behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders as the Commander circled around to stand in front of him. He was flipping through a book, from what Stretch could hear, from the ruffle of the pages. He stopped, clearing his throat before he began to talk. 

" _And when Rachel saw that she bear Jacob with children, Rachel envied her sister and said unto Jacob: 'Give me children, or else I die_ '"  
Okay, first of all, what the fuck. Second of all, what the _fuck_?! Was this it? The day he was supposed to let some woman hold him down and _force him to have someones kids?_ He thought, of all people, he'd have a moment like this with Edge, his soul and his lover's brimming with intent as he praised him and let him, made him, feel everything. But no. Here he was, in some creep's house, being used like a fucking dog.

His shoulder was squeezed by the wife, who beckoned him to stand. He slowly unfolded his legs, standing to his full height as he was practically shoved into the next room over. As he stumbled through the entry way, he took in the room.

Where a big bed sat in the center.

Oh fuck

 _Oh fuck this was happening. He couldn't do this. He can't._ _**He didn't want to.**_

He was pushed onto the bed roughly by the Eye in the previous room, who walked away without a word when he saw that the wife had already gotten a hold of his arms. He felt like he couldn't breathe, struggling against her hold. "w-wait-- i don't want--" The Commander strode into the room, eyeing Stretch up and down before moving to stand between his femurs. He spread them, lifting them off the bed to rest on his hips. Stretch really began fighting at that, thrashing against the wife's hold as his pelvis was caressed roughly. 

It hurt. It hurt so bad. 

"i-i don't want- please don't- please--!" He whimpered, kicking his legs. "Do you think it matters what you want, monster?" The Commander questioned. Stretch screamed for help, begging and pleading for them not to do this. His magic formed with a snap, the Commander lifting his dress more as he positioned himself. "no! no, please, please don't--" Ignoring his pleas, the Commander thrust in to the hilt, causing Stretch to cry out in pain. 

He wished, more than anything, he could summon magic and fight back, but he knew his punishment could be death. He wished he was being held in Edge's arms again, told how worth it he was. He wished he could be anywhere but here. 

He tried to go elsewhere, take his mind to a place he knew he'd find comforting. He thought about Blue, waking him up early in the morning just so he could see his face before he left for work, and remind him he was the best brother the world could've given him. He thought about dates with Edge, and nights where all the universes stayed at the Tale brothers' house for a sleepover, spending time together, smiling and laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world. But he still couldn't shake the feeling of tears running down his cheeks as he shifted up and down against the bed.

He never thought he'd say it, but he wanted to be back underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly writing this was suffering. I hate hurting my faves ://  
> (Oh btw!! w/ the names basically it's 'Of' followed by the first name of the commander, and it's like that for like, everyone rip)
> 
> but here's chapter 2! I'm honestly really tempted to make this longer but idk hhhh
> 
> hope you enjoyed! sorry for any spelling errors uwu
> 
> -b0n3'd

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to have 5 chapters??? For the sake of not ending on a cliffhanger and whatnot lol. Sorry if there are any spelling errors ^^' I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> _b0n3'd


End file.
